fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Nathan Drake
Bio A fortune seeker who claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, Nathan's adventures have taken him from the jungles of Borneo to the snowy peaks of Nepal in search of the hidden treasures of the ancient world. A resourceful combatant, Drake has proved adept both in the use of weapons and in hand-to-hand combat, skills which have aided him immeasurably in overcoming those who would prevent him from reaching his prize. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Varitations Character Trait W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * AK-47 Rifle: Nate fires a AK-47 Rifle at his opponent. * Mk-NDI Grenade: Nate throws a grenade at the opponent, which detonates after three seconds. * Pistol Shot: Drake shoots his opponent twice with his 45 Defender pistol; If enhanced, he uses an uzi to shoot multiple bullets at him/her. * Brawler: He throws a heavy punch at his opponent and then does a couple of punches at them until he uppercuts him/her. * Oil Drum: He kicks an oil drum forward, which trips the opponent over when contact and it causes ejection by an explosion. X-Ray Move * Treasure Hunter's Takedown: '''W.I.P. Super Move * '''Propane Tank Combo: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Beat Down Neck Breaker: Nate starts beating the defeated opponent with a barrage of kicks and punches. Soon he puts the opponent in a front face lock and jerks his body, a snapping noise is then heard. He lets the opponent go, who is shown with a broken neck. * Weapon Arsenal: Nathan Drake gets out his AK-47 and shoots his opponent many times, leaving a gap of many holes through his/her body. As the opponent is dazing lifelessly, Drake gets out an RPG and fires it the opponent, blowing them up into bloody chunks. * It’s Drake Time!: The El Dorado rises up from the ground behind Drake. The statue opens up, releasing green gas onto the opponent, who coughs and screams as he/she is being turned into a Descendant creature. As the Descendant (who was Drake’s opponent) walks up to Drake in a zombie walking fashion, Drake says, “Oh crap!” and quickly gets his pistol out and shoots the Descendant’s head off. Drake then says, “That was close.” Due to the Descendant rushing to him quickly. X-Ality * Oh Snap!: Nathan Drake rushes to the back of his opponent and holds the back of their head until he snaps the opponent’s head as we get a shot of his opponent’s neck and the top spinal cord snapping off. Then, Drake slides down under the stunned opponent, gets out his pistol and shoots his opponent in the right eye, followed by a shot of the right skull and the right eyeball exploding in this style. The opponent falls dead from the shot of it all. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiris * Timber!: Nathan Drake is left dazed, until a massive stone pillar falls onto him from out of nowhere, ultimately crushing him into a bloody mess of small chunks, with only his hands showing out, twitching. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators * Uncharted Kill Kostumes * Kostume 1: His outfit from Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Kostume 2: His outfit from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Unlockable Kostume 1: His appearance from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Unlockable Kostume 2: His appearance from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * DLC Kostume 1: Shambhala Snow Jacket that Drake wore while in Tibet during Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. * DLC Kostume 2: Desert Camo from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * DLC Kostume 3: Drake wearing the scuba-diving suit from the beginning of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * DLC Kostume 4: Tuxedo Drake * DLC Kostume 5: Heist Drake * DLC Kostume 6: Doomsday Drake * Kosplay DLC 1: Indiana Jones * Kosplay DLC 2: Tulio from The Road to El Dorado * Kosplay DLC 3: Dante Vale Battle Intro Nathan Drake jumps into the battlefield, he gets ready to fight as he says “Okay, now you’re about to get it!” Victory Pose Drake says to his off-screen opponent, “You’re sure as hell gonna feel that in the morning.” He then gets out a map and traces a route with his index finger as he walks out of the scene. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK vs. Sony